


You Saw the Real Me

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Credence is kind to a reader who is self conscious of their disability (a limp). There's a kiss.





	You Saw the Real Me

You had grown up for years with the limp that you were born with. You had gotten used to it, physically, but you could never get used to the stares of people as they walked by you, the disgust in their expressions. It made you feel self conscious and every time someone else looked at you the same way, the tears pricked your eyes involuntarily. But the taunting was the worst, when there were people who weren't just content to stare at you passively, but had to go out of their way to make your life hell. Today was one of those days. 

A cruel passerby had kicked up a cobblestone in your way and in your rush to get to the small apothecary you worked in, you hadn't noticed. Soon you were left, sitting on the ground, tears stinging your eyes and scrapes covering your legs and arms; the pages of the novel you were working on strewn across the ground. Suddenly, there was a hand reaching down, an offer to help you up.

You looked up, into the face of a boy, around your age, soft black hair falling into his eyes, a look of concern on his face. You took his hand out of necessity more than anything. When he was sure you were upright and steady, he got to work picking up the scattered papers on the ground. He handed them back to you and you thanked him but before you could go, he caught your wrist. 

"I just wanted to say you have beautiful eyes", he said nervously. 

You didn't say thank you. You had heard it all before, people calling you beautiful, just to mock you. You thought your limp made you ugly, undesirable, unworthy of love. You wrenched your arm out of his hand and began to walk away. 

"Your novel, it's really good". You turned around. "I'm Credence", the boy shouted. "I wasn't mocking you, I know what it's like to be an outsider, I just wanted to help. At least let me help bandage your scrapes. I have some ointment in my bag."

You decided to give this boy a chance. You let him take care over your wounds, gentle hands, even more gently rubbing ointment onto your scrapes. It had been awhile since someone had cared for you like this. You wanted to see him again. 

Pretty soon you became inseparable, you writing chapters of your novel and giving them to Credence to read. Him critiquing them but loving every second of them anyway; waiting for you after work. 

It was on one of these afternoons, him waiting for you outside the store, that you decided to thank him. When you finished your shift, you ran up to him, hugging him.

"Hey, Credence."

"Yes, y/n."

"I never thanked you for helping me, that day we met."

"I just wanted to help."

"I know but you saw the real me, I'm not just the girl with the limp."

"You were never just the girl with the limp, you were always beautiful, you just didn't realize it. Y/n, can I... can I kiss you?" 

"Yes, Credence", you said, a smile on your face. 

The kiss was slow and deep and gentle and perfect. Everything you could have hoped for from someone who saw the real you.


End file.
